Scrapbook
by canadian-budew
Summary: Photos held so many memories, which he couldn't just throw away on a whim. No, these held special memories and what better way to keep them safe then putting them in a scrapbook. Established Red/Green


**Hey look my another story from yours truly. I don't own Pokemon if you wanted to know...but you people already knew that.**

**Scrapbook**

An Originalshipping Oneshot

Many photos littered Green's desk. There was no space left to even put a pencil, that's how many photos Green has accumulated over the years.

But he couldn't throw a single one out, they held precious memories.

But just one look at his desk and he knew he had to clean up. But instead of throwing them out like he would normally do to anything else he went out to the local store and bought a book to put them in.

A scrapbook.

He dedicated one whole afternoon to the book, something like this would take hours to complete.

His first was a picture a Pallet when it was at its most beautiful, sunrise. It was taken only a few hours before he had started his journey so of course it had to be near the beginning of the book. He wrote a small caption underneath the photo to enhance the feeling.

'_A beautiful sunrise is the best start to a life changing journey'_

He knew it wasn't something that he would normally write but then again he wouldn't normally put together a scrapbook of his pokemon journey. Placing his pen down next to him he grabbed the next photo, smiling at the memories that it brought back.

It was taken right after Red chose pikachu as a starter. You could tell that the two of them didn't get along at first but he personally knew the two of them these days were the best of friends. His younger self in the photo held a cocky smirk, something he no longer used to express himself.

'_All friendships between trainer and pokemon start out rocky'_

Before he knew it several hours had passed by and his scrap book was coming to an end. He had pictures of all his team, and multiple of Red and his team.

In fact he had even found Red asleep on his journey, which was a rarity. Knowing he would never have another chance to see this he snapped a quick shot of Red asleep a top a snorlax, which later would become one of Red's 'legendary' team members.

'_Despite his cold exterior, even the legendary champion Red has his moments'_

One he passed by quickly was at the league, a day he would rather not have photographed. However it was a big part of his journey so he knew it had a place in the book.

'_Turning over a new leaf is sometimes the best way to continue ones journey'_

Surprisingly he had one of Gold and himself, which indeed was another part of his journey. An important part of Red's too. Of course at the time of the photo Green hadn't known of Gold's perseverance especially when it came to rematches. If you took a photo of them today, the atmosphere would be quite different between the two of them.

'_Never judge somebody by their first impression, more often than not its way off than the person they truly are'_

Soon enough he encountered some of the more recent photos these ones involving a lot of more of Red. But with Red often came Pikachu so he had multiple photos of the mouse, most of them with Pikachu between himself and Red. More often than not Eevee was helping the electric mouse, much to his annoyance.

'_I often told Pikachu and Eevee that jealously of their trainers were unbecoming'_

After explaining to the two pokemon what exactly was going on between the two of them Pikachu backed down but was never happy, while Eevee was indifferent to their relationship after a while. In fact the very next photo was of Eevee and Pikachu sleeping on the couch.

'_The relationship of these two was built on the jealously of myself and Red's relationship'_

Green was so intent on the book he didn't even notice both Eevee and Pikachu scamper into the room and make themselves comfortable in the mess of blankets. Green didn't even glance once at the clock, the only reason he noticed it was getting late was when he noticed the sunlight was fading.

Even Red was getting tired and wandered into the room expecting Green to already be in bed.

"It's getting late." Red murmured into Green's ear.

"I know." Green didn't even look up from his work, before leaving an annoyed Red in silence.

About ten minutes later Green's eyes began to droop, and yawns couldn't help but escape his lips but he knew he was almost finished. Soon enough he was face down in his work, asleep.

That was where Red found him about half an hour later, when he was finished his snack. He couldn't help but notice what Green was working on. Quietly he took a hold of Green's camera and snapped a quick shot of the sleeping gym leader.

He silently placed the photo on the last page and took out the pen from Green's hand writing out his own caption.

'_Even the greatest of trainers need time to rest and regenerate but that doesn't mean there isn't somebody to take care of them when they do need it'_

_Red_

**And it is done. Tell me how you people like it with a review. This was inspired by a photo if you wanted to know.**


End file.
